


Almost is never enough

by TatianaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bad Ass Reader, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jax Teller Being an Asshole, Jax is an asshole, Marriage, Reader is Happy's niece, Surprised Jax Teller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaMalfoy/pseuds/TatianaMalfoy
Summary: Reader and Jax were supposed to get married. Tara is back. What does this mean for the couple?
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader, Opie Winston/Reader, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Kudos: 19





	1. How did we end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> I started re-watching the show and this wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I don't own anything other than my characters and the adorable dog.

"So let me see if I got this right. What you're telling me one week before our wedding, at what is essentially our rehearsal dinner, is that you want to postpone the wedding so you could wrap your head around some feelings?"

Jax simply nodded his head as he knew anything he would say in reply to that would just end up making things worse.

She sat up from the swing and started pacing in front of him. That got the attention of the club as they stood around the garden, smoking and drinking, but since the two weren't shouting and they couldn't see their faces, the guys let it go.

"Are you fucking kidding me with this shit, Jax? You're throwing everything away because your toxic cunt of an ex is back in town?"

His face told her he didn't think she knew Tara was back in town since she had laid low.

She snorted and let out a bitter laugh at the slightly lost expression on his face.

"You stupid son of a bitch! I knew she was back in town before you did, asshole. Wanna know why? Because she made sure to stop by the firm when she rode into town. Didn't even bother to go home and drop her shit. Oh no, Jax. Her bags were still in the back of her car when she stopped by and told me she wasn't looking to start any trouble. As if anyone would believe that back stabbing stupid bitch. But it was a smart move, I'll give her that. She stopped by my workplace instead of coming to our place or dropping by TM where she knew nothing would stop me from giving her a big, nice smile with my knife."

The more she spoke, she could see Jax was becoming more agitated. 

"Why didn't you say anything about it?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Because I was waiting for you to say something about it. And since you didn't mention anything about her sniffing around you, I had stupidly believed that you told her to go to hell and stay there. Joke's on me, I guess. You're sending me there instead of her."

"I'm not-this is not...I'm not trying to break up with you right now."

"No, Jax. You're not. You're just asking me to park my car on the emergency exit and wait for you to decide which one of us you love more...Which is worse."

She could see that Jax was hurt by this as well. But her anger and her pain were were making her see red. She shook her head and just waived her hand in dismissal, turning around moving to walk away from him.

She took a couple of steps and as the people around the garden started to figure out something was wrong and went to move towards the two, she slipped her hand under the waistband of her jeans and let the electric blue butterfly knife fly.

Nobody saw it coming, Jax even less.

As the knife sunk into his thigh, she smiled angelically at him. 

"There, Teller! Now your bitch will have a valid reason to stay on her knees in front of you...other than just sucking your cock!"

"You son of a-!" Happy howled and charged towards the bleeding Jax, as Chibs was kneeling next to him and trying to figure out how to take the knife out without causing even more harm.

They all knew what she had done wasn't an accident. She was Happy Lowman's beloved niece and she had played with knives when other kids played with dolls and trucks. And why she used that particular knife when they all knew Happy had taught her everything he knew and she always had two if not three knives on her person at all times. If things were over between the two, this would have been the easiest way to get rid of the knife...by returning it to the person who had gifted it to her. Just in a more unusual and SAMCRO way of returning gifts. Chibs shook his head. The lad was going to be in a world of pain...that is if Happy let him live.

"No, tio Happy. He ain't worth it. I'm outta here. I'm just glad I didn't get that bird tattooed on me and decided to wait until after the wedding or it would have meant more money down the drain in taking it off. And lord knows I wasted enough money with this bullshit wedding. I should have Gemma give me my money back."

Everybody watched as she took her purse and snapped her fingers making her boxer quickly follow her and she walked towards the backdoor so she could leave. 

She stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at them one more time as she removed her engagement ring and let it fall on the concrete, before leaving.

The noise of the ring hitting the unforgivable concrete would haunt Jax for years to come.


	2. What to expect when you're not expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years after the first chapter Happy brings some news to the club that they weren't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this and I'm hoping you'll please please please leave a comment and let me know.
> 
> This still doesn't belong to me.

"What do you mean you can't go on this run, Happy?" Jax asked him, visibly upset.

Happy stiffled the urge to roll his eyes. While he still respected Jax to some degree as the President of the main charter, Happy had never forgotten and certainly not forgiven what Jax had done to his niece.

"I can not do this run. I'm riding back to Tacoma in a few hours," Happy replied, lighting a cigarette.

Seeing as it was only around 6 in the morning, the people around were still only half awake. Happy was sure the only reason Chibs had his sunglasses on this early and inside was because he was sleeping. Tig was resting his face on his fist, in a state of half sleep. Kozik was chugging down coffee like it was his life line. Bobby wasn't far behind him either.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. You're doing this run and it's final!"

Happy's hand twitched and Jax wouldn't have taken his eyes off of it had it not been for Kozik's snort that soon turned into a loud chortle.

So Kozik knew why Happy didn't want to go on this run.

"Got something you wanna share there, Koz?"

"Hell nah, boss. It ain't my business. I just know of it!"

Happy sighed, exasperated.

"Look, Jax. I can't do the run. I came here to help you with the run we just returned from. And I told you before I even left Tacoma that I couldn't stay out here longer than today. So it's not like this is news."

"Situations change, Happy. I am telling you as the President now not as your friend."

"No, you're not. My President, that is. I came here to do you guys a favor as you've been my friends and family for so long. And before you think of calling MY Prez back in Tacoma, he won't order me to do it. He knows better in this case."

"What the fuck is more important than the club?" Jax boomed, having lost the last bit of his patience.

"Y/N is getting married, ok?!?"

The reactions were fast and automatic. Later, everybody would wander if they came as a reaction to Jax's shouting or Happy's statement.

Chibs startled and his sunglasses went flying. Tig's fist slid across his face and left a red imprint. Bobby chocked on his coffee and Kozik kept smirking like the cat who ate the canary.

"What?!? Doll is getting married and she didn't tell us?!?" Tig shouted, looking severely put out.

Jax had froze in his seat and was doing a good impression of a gaping fish.

"Well...she said that even Jax would notice if half of his club went missing during the same weekene and he didn't know why or where. The groom also had a saying in who was invited and unfortunately Tig...you weren't anywhere near the list."

Fuck it, Happy thought. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"Y/N is marrying Opie."

She was going to kill him.


End file.
